The Habits of My Heart
by Cilinity
Summary: I just wanted to live a dream and I needed a job to make money for that dream. I got a job and he found me and then he found me again. He has some strange habits. But I still love him so much.


**The Habits of My Heart**

**Chapter 1**

"_I believe, I believe there's love in you, grid locked on the dusty avenues. Inside your heart, just afraid to go. I am more, I am more than innocent, but just take a chance and let me in and I'll show you ways that you don't know."~ __I Know You__ by Skylar Grey_

I walked into the dressing room, my hair up in its chestnut curls.

"Cupcake, get ready to get back on the stage in 5 minutes!" The bald-headed man yelled at me. I sighed, half angrily, half lazily. I played with the lacy garters around my thighs. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Actually cupcake, we have a very rich client that requested our best dancer so you're up." He said.

"Thank you Richie." I said with the fakest smile I could muster. I stood up, his hand connecting with a loud smack to my lace thong clad bottom. I frowned and walked out of the door. Richie led me to the private rooms, my legs always feeling like jelly before a private dance.

"Remember cupcake, no touching, no fucking. You're a dancer not a prostitute." He said as he opened the door into darkness. I heard him lock it behind him. I played with the lace mask on my face, my hair bouncing as I walked forward into the darkness in the big room. My 7-inch baby pink strappy platform hit the ground. The man was turned around, his blonde hair showing in the darkness. He was sat in the chair, his gray suit clad shoulders showing over the top of the burgundy chair. I flipped my chestnut hair behind me. I walked forward, my hands fixing my black harness. I stood in front of him, his face coldly looking at me. He had his leg crossed over the other, on hand on the crossed leg and the other on his chin. He had hazel eyes and blond hair, and impeccable combination. I could feel my heart rate go up. Usually the rich bastards that requested me where ugly and just rich because of their parents but him, oh he was rich for his own damn self. His jawline flexed, as he looked me up and down. I took my French manicured finger up to my mouth and bit nervously one it. He grabbed a glass from the table next to him and took a sip.

"I'm Allia Champagne." I said walking forward. I fell into my knees into a kneeling position in front of his legs. He put the other foot down, his hands lacing into my mine.

"I'm Austin, Austin Moon." He said with a mind-altering smile. I smiled as he pulled me up, my legs going on either side of his. My hips were gyrating against his legs before his hands wound themselves into my hair. My body moved forward, my breath quickening. He was grasping the top of my neck. I was breathing into his ear at this point. I got up and turned my back to him now. His hands found themselves around my waist, the long fingers adorning those hands crawling themselves up my revealed body. They took in every curve and dip as they traveled up. My bottom grinded into his crotch, his lips gently brushing my neck. I was breaking many of Richie's rules.

The buzzer went off; meaning it had been the allotted time Austin had requested and paid for. I stood up, him standing along with me. He ran his pointer finger from the dip between my bra-clad breasts to the top of my panties.

"Thank you." He said with a gentle peck against my temple. His voice was soft and sweet. He swung his sport coat over his shoulder before walking out of the velvet room.

"Cupcake, you're off. Thank you baby." Richie said when I made it back into the dressing room. I smiled and bent down to the kiss the small bald man's cheek. I pulled my clothes over my "work attire" before slipping my aching feet into my converse. Oh how I wish I could wear converse to work. I walked into the windy November weather. I pulled open the door to the now 3-year-old Audi I had gotten for my 16th birthday. I have this job to get me through Julliard and that's about it. I never wanted to be an exotic dancer but the money is fantastic. I've always been doing things like polelates and pole dancing for exercise but I never wanted to do it as a career. Me wanting to continue my dream of having a music career brought me here. I got into Julliard 3 months before I graduated and my 18th birthday and my parents said I couldn't go because it wasn't their alma mater. So I did what any sensible 17 year old would do; I ran away to New York to fulfil my dream of going to Julliard. 4 months into my first semester at Julliard I got the letter saying all my funds had been cut off and I owed them my tuition, room and board, everything. My parents had cut off my money because I was attending Julliard. So I was looking for a job when my roommate Trish told me that they had an opening at Sweet's Strip Club and that I had the body and talent to fill the position so I applied and got the job. Now I make about $4,000 a week since I am one of the most requested dancers.

I walked into the small apartment and threw my duffel bag down to the hardwood floor. Trish was sitting on the couch, her eyes fixated on the television. She was playing with the ties on her Laura's Diner uniform apron.

"How was work Ally?" She asked pressing the power button on the TV remote. I rolled my eyes with a slight smirk.

"Pretty good I guess." I said as I flopped my body onto the couch.

"Who'd you meet?" Trish said staring over at me. I shook my head.

"Nobody it was just a weird day I guess." I said as I try to make the lie believable. She smiled and shook her head.

"You should go pick up the Chinese food I ordered." Trish said all of a sudden. I sighed and got up, grabbing my keys and walking out of the door.

"Pick up for Allyson Dawson." I said to the man in front of me. I sat at the chair waiting before I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned and looked into a pair of hazel eyes.

"Austin?" I said confused.


End file.
